Computing and communication systems are continually being improved and upgraded with newer hardware and software to meet the growing coordination, information processing, and communication demands. To operate effectively, large and small entities (e.g., corporations, universities, government agencies, small businesses, etc.) often require great amounts of information processing and communicative efforts among team members. Operating an entity includes many core aspects that require great amounts of time and effort. One important aspect of operating an entity is the process of executing financial accounting, such as executing financial accounting at the end of a term period. Depending on the size and complexity of the entity, multiple sources, including external systems, may be needed for their respective inputs to assist in the financial accounting. Although many of the other core aspects of operating an entity have become automated, underlying functions and processes, such as financial accounting, continue to require a significant amount of manual production, which may include handwritten communications. To improve accuracy and efficiency, significant efforts have been made to provide automated monitoring and status reporting via a seamless integration tool. It is typically tedious and unwieldy to perform an integration of data, especially from a combination of multiple sources that may be strongly decoupled and disparate from each other.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that enables efficient integration of data, particularly from multiple sources.